


[Podfic] Asset Recovery

by RsCreighton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birds, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury's boss in the CIA just lost a piece of surveillance equipment. It happens to be attached to a pigeon. Unfortunately for Nick, one Sam Wilson, age seven, is now also attached to the pigeon. Very attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Asset Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asset Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830539) by [freshbakedlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshbakedlady/pseuds/freshbakedlady). 



> Thank you to freshbakedlady for having blanket permission!! :D <3

## Streaming Audio

  
[ For Mobile Streaming Click Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Marvel/%5bMCU%5d%20Asset%20Recovery.mp3)

## Downloads

  * ## Downloads

    * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Marvel/%5bMCU%5d%20Asset%20Recovery.mp3) | **Size:** 9.9 MB | **Duration:** 10:49

  
---


End file.
